


the lettermen,, cth

by thegayfromoz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DeanOfStudents!Calum, F/M, Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayfromoz/pseuds/thegayfromoz
Summary: "an assembly to welcome the new dean of students even though this guy is probably just as pathetic as the last."
Student!Original Female CharacterDeanOfStudents!Calum





	

The one where Meadow View High School hires a new Dean of Students and a Junior named Amethyst always shows up just in time to fall in love with him.


End file.
